


View From the Other Side

by GayMada



Category: naurto
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Uchiha Izuna Lives, Uchiha Madara-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayMada/pseuds/GayMada
Summary: Izuna describes what he sees about HashiMada
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	View From the Other Side

It was a hot summer that year. Madara often spent his time down by the banks of the river on most days. He had this hobby of skipping stones, which he really sucked at but no one bothered to tell him. This was the summer my brother met a boy. A boy named Hashirama. 

Hashirama wasn’t much to look at, especially with his stupid mushroom head hairstyle. His clothes were plain, not much to him actually. He seemed to be a bit on the thin side. Hashirama was a quiet boy compared to my brother. Madara was loud when he wanted to be, protective, and proud. He was the perfect elder brother. I would watch from afar on most days. The two interacted like they knew each other for years. 

They made fun of each other, fought each other to hone their fighting skills. I knew he was apart of the Senju clan. I never told our father though. It was a war-torn era and Madara seemed happy for once. That is all I ever wanted for Madara. I just wanted him to be happy and he had finally obtained happiness that neither of us knew existed. 

I knew Hashirama felt something for my Madara. The way he looked at him and smiled. Acting like my brother was a gift from the divine. If Madara did feel something toward Hashirama, he hid it very well. I don’t think he actually thought of stuff like that considering all my father would talk about was marrying him off when he reached his teens. I would stay up at night, listening to the two of them argue, “I’m not marrying anyone!!” Madara would cry out meanwhile our father would just sigh and dismiss the boy. 

It was until a few weeks later that I found the two, behind some trees kissing. I was shocked at first but then I sensed that Madara started to have feelings for Hashirama. He just didn’t know how to deal with them. My brother freaked out on Hashirama when he kissed him, stating something about how two boys shouldn’t even kiss. He might have fooled that goof, Hashirama, but he didn’t fool me. I could see that faint blush across his face. “What an incel, he actually liked that kiss,” I thought to myself.

Days had gone by and father found out about Madara meeting up with a Senju. He wanted Madara to kill him, naturally, my brother argued but father didn’t want to hear it. We are Uchiha and they were Senju. It was natural for us to hate and kill each other. Madara stormed off, that is when our dad told me that we would trail him just in case he coped out. Two days later, he was right. Madara had warned Hashirama about the ambush leaving us no choice but to show ourselves to the Senju, which had the same idea. Madara ended up awakening his sharigan that day. I was so proud of him but also worried. I knew he only awakened it because he had to cut ties off with Hashirama. I could see the pain in his eyes. He had just lost his best friend and his first crush.

Weeks following, Madara would go down by the river and just skip stones. I knew deep down he was hoping to run into Hashirama, but he knew their friendship could be no more. He was grumpy for these weeks. I could feel the hatred in him. The hatred he felt not toward Hashirama but the situation in general. The two had planned so much together. They shared dreams and hopes. They shared a bond that had to be broken at such a young age. Madara was devastated from the inside but he never showed it. I knew though, I would catch him crying to himself at night. “Hashirama,” he would softly cry out. I think father heard him one night because the next day, he gave Madara a stern talking too. 

Wars came and gone. Each time Madara had to battle each other, it absolutely brought out the worst in him. He would rage, train alone, take his anger out on me most of the time. I knew he was hurting. There were times I did snap back at him and paid for it, but we are brothers and I knew he was in pain. I just wish I knew how to help him. Being an Uchiha and in love was a disaster in the making. We love too deep. The deep love we felt towards each other and our loved ones caused many problems. I’ve seen it happen to many clan members and it was happening to my brother.

Years had past and all Madara could do was think about Hashirama. It was all he could talk about, especially to me. He confined in me, letting me know just how much he missed the Senju. He hated fighting against Hashirama. Mostly because each time they fought, Hashirama was stronger each time. That was a driving force for him to train non-stop daily. He had to do something to keep his mind occupied but it didn’t help. He only thought of Hashirama.

Father died that year, leaving Madara in charge of the clan. It was a somber day. I remember him crying briefly at the funeral. That same day, Madara received a letter from Hashirama. It stated about how sorry he was to learn about the passing of the head of the Uchiha clan and to also congratulate him on becoming the head. Hashirama proposed that they finally join together. To end the silly wars between the two clans. Madara wanted to end it, but he had job to do as a clan head. He knew if he would give in now, he would lose control over the Uchiha. So the wars continued till the day come when Hashirama finally defeated my brother once and for all.

Days later, the two clans met up and the two clan heads shook hands. I was wary of the Senju at first. I didn’t trust them but my brother eased my thoughts. He knew what Hashirama’s goals and dreams were and he wanted to be apart of those dreams. This is about the time when the two really started to spend time together. They spent most of their days building up Konoha. They ensured that the children could actually be children and not war machines. 

The smile finally came back to my brother. He was happy again. We would talk and he would discuss with me plans he had for the clan and how Hashirama wanted him to be Hokage. He thought that was a goofy idea but that was Hashirama for you. These peaceful times brought forth a blooming relationship between Hashirama and my brother. It wasn’t soon after that they started to date. They had to keep it on the down-low though. If anyone found out two clan heads were dating, it would be a scandal.

Madara loved Hashirama deeply. He had loved him since they were children and to finally be able to spend time with the Senju, was all that mattered to Madara. I have never seen my brother as happy as he was with Hashi. It was cute actually. They would go on small dates. Their favorite place was to the hot springs and to the community gardens. Madara was in love and it was good to see him spend time with Hashirama. The two had a bond that went past just loving each other. The two were soulmates. I knew that and I believe all of Konoha did as well. In the upcoming months, the two married. Bringing our clans even closer. There was of course worry from the Uchiha about this union, but Madara quickly took care of it. He moved in with Hashirama on the Senju compound. Even though he lived with him, Madara took care of clan matters during the day. By night, the two spent time together, never leaving each other’s side. 

Their love was the talk of the town and honestly, I was jealous of it. I wanted that kind of love but that would come at another time. Madara finally met his match in Hashirama. He kept him calm and basically fucking whipped. There wasn’t anything Madara wouldn’t do for that man. Hashirama knew it and just allowed my brother to shower him in love and affection daily.

One can’t put into words the love they have for each other. I could try but would fail. All I know is that my brother is happy. That is all I ever wanted him to be.

  
  



End file.
